


清教徒/Puritan

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	1. Chapter 1

“你可以亲吻你的伴侣了。”和蔼的银发神父说。

亚瑟抿紧双唇，以一种中世纪般禁欲的方式低头吻过王耀。咸湿的海风掀起海瑟薇的长外套，阿尔得以瞥见她微微隆起的小腹。斯科特还是让这个女人怀孕了，这下无论舅舅同不同意，柯克兰家都似乎和这个‘毒妇’脱不了干  
系。

不过好在他还有另一个听话的儿子。

阿尔把空了的首饰盒塞进裤兜，转身离开准新郎。他实在憋笑憋得难受。阿尔早知道亚瑟喜欢玩利益至上的那套把戏，但说真的和男人结婚？阿尔从来不知道亚瑟还会接受男人。这场婚礼遵照舅妈的意思在海岛上举行，海浪，  
落日，悬崖，所有恶心人的东西一个都不少。阿尔觉得亚瑟该从这上面跳下去，毕竟他看上去实在直得可怕。

“这算什么？”阿尔听到篝火旁的贝什米特和自己的妻子说，“基佬送嫁直男骗婚？我看王叔是疯了。”

基佬，自然是包括阿尔在内的三个柯克兰家的伴郎。

“那小子说你们是基佬。”弗朗西斯幸灾乐祸的对身边的阿尔咬耳朵。他的语气和表情都非常贱，贱到你捶掉他门牙都不解恨。

“他说的没错。”伊万呷口香槟，“你哥不喜欢男人，结婚之后还不是让王耀守活寡。”

“不过是个形式，结婚之后还不是各玩各——”阿尔猛地咬住舌尖，注意到伊万拉领结的动作。这俄罗斯混球从婚礼开始就没看过别的人，他的眼睛一直跟着王耀转，“他是我哥的丈夫。”阿尔单手插兜，半藏敲打的意味，“估计王  
耀也不敢多放肆。”

“哦，是吗。”伊万举起酒杯，像是在敬谁。

阿尔扭头刚好看见王耀被伊万逗笑。他这一笑就很让人心动了，连同手里的花捧都仿佛再次生机勃勃。

“看来你哥这绿帽子算是预定了。”弗朗西斯看热闹不嫌事大，伸出食指戳戳阿尔的手臂，“快看你们自己雇的伙计，造孽啊。”

阿尔再次看向伊万，这次他更加露骨的吐出舌尖朝王耀做了个性意味浓厚的鬼脸。

“这是我哥的婚礼。”阿尔面色阴沉。

“他们不准备度蜜月什么的吧？”伊万一点没把柯克兰们放进眼里，“我听说亚瑟明天要去南非。”

“休想。”阿尔横在伊万和王耀之间。

“哦。”伊万换了个姿势靠在身边的露天酒桌上，继续用眼神远距离挑逗亚瑟身边的新郎。

“我觉得他俩再用眼神做爱。”弗朗西斯接着刺激阿尔脆弱的神经，“王耀睡过瓦尔加斯，睡过燕二小姐。”他瞥了眼伊万，“就男性偏好来看，亚瑟似乎不是王耀的菜。”

弗朗西斯喋喋不休的时候，新婚伴侣已经结束了第一只舞。亚瑟虚揽王耀的腰，和几位有头有脸的官员新贵举酒寒暄。王耀很聪明，也很会演戏。只是笑谈间几个看似无心的耳语，就让他和亚瑟之间显得亲昵。

而这次婚礼不过是他们第二次见面。

伊万放下手里酒杯，笔直穿过人群，朝王耀走去。

“伊万。”阿尔想叫住年轻的杀手，却又怕引起别人的注意。

“打个赌。”弗朗西斯把酒杯放进侍者的托盘里，“伊万今天晚上就能本垒。”

“滚蛋。”阿尔也放下酒杯。他气势汹汹的朝王耀走去，决心捍卫柯克兰家的尊严。

*

王耀，阿尔只听说过这么个人。亚裔青年才俊，和亚瑟匹敌的出身，当然，最出名的还是他的情史。亚瑟至今还是个处男，所以他大概不会理解像王耀，或者说像王耀和他这种人有多危险。他们从来不在乎别人的想法——只要对象合适，就可以脱裤子办正事。

阿尔都记不清自己干过多少次这样的荒唐事，但如果王耀这么做。阿尔看着混杂在人群中娱记，如果王耀被拍到和伊万偷情，那么这场精心策划的婚礼就不会给亚瑟拉到LGBT选票了，可能连稳拿的票仓都会丢。阿尔并不喜欢  
的亚瑟，但要是和完全陌生的王耀相比，他们之间至少还有表亲的关系。

“不，我今天不打算把他让给任何人。”亚瑟对伊万说。他的手自然而然的搂紧王耀的腰，仿佛不过是位开玩笑的新婚丈夫。

“哥，车准备好了。”阿尔走到亚瑟身边。

“什么车？”伊万蹙起眉头，显然不知道这项安排。他当然不知道这项安排，阿尔在内心狠狠朝伊万翻个白眼，与其让伊万一直围着王耀像求偶的雄鸟晃，还不如直接让亚瑟和王耀离开几天，休假总比传丑闻好得多。

“我们兄弟送你的新婚礼物。”阿尔揽过亚瑟的肩，趁机快速说了句法语。

亚瑟不太情愿，但还是接受了阿尔的建议。

崭新的别克车停在海滩边上的公路，五颜六色的彩带系着易拉罐拖在车尾。阿尔让秘书把机票信息发送到亚瑟的手机。海滩上的宾客似乎都很满意柯克兰的招待，将近9点1刻，他们像被糖块吸引的蚁群一样朝那辆别克聚集。

“让我们庆祝这对新婚伴侣踏上合法的性爱之旅！”阿尔夸张的向前一步拉开车门，几乎在场的人都被他都笑了。

除了伊万，哦，当然除了伊万。

“谢谢。”亚瑟分别和亲朋好友拥抱。

“谢谢你。”轮到王耀拥抱阿尔，“自作聪明的美国白痴。”最后一句话，王耀也是用法语说的。

*

到酒店的时候已经是凌晨3点。王耀先去了浴室，亚瑟脱了领带和外套，重重将自己扔进床垫。他结婚了，和一个完全不认识的男人。耳边的水声和天花板上精美的春宫图都不能激起他的热情。亚瑟现在满脑子想的仍然是自己的竞选。

不知道是不是接手家族生意的喜悦冲昏了阿尔的头脑，他这次的确有点多管闲事。蜜月不在亚瑟的日程表上，当然了，新婚丈夫和别人胡搞也不在他的日程表上。不知道为什么，所有人都觉得亚瑟没有能力满足自己的新婚伴侣  
似的。

亚瑟打起精神，从外套的钱夹里掏出润滑油和避孕套，整整齐齐的码在床头柜上。他不爱王耀，但也没打算让王耀在外面偷情。这无关爱情，只关乎尊严与洁癖。双向出轨的婚姻让亚瑟觉得恶心，他绝不会准许这发生在他身  
上。

水声停了。亚瑟坐起身，看着王耀围着浴巾走出来。他浑身都湿嗒嗒的，每走一步，都有红色的脚印留在木制地板上。

“要去洗澡吗？”王耀说。

“不。”亚瑟站起身，面对王耀镇静的解开自己的衬衫纽扣，“做完再去。”

王耀没有说话，只是在亚瑟伸手拉动他浴巾的时候后退了些。他似乎不太喜欢亚瑟的举动。亚瑟并没有因此后退，和王耀发生关系写在他的日程表上，他不会让对方的情绪打乱自己的规划。亚瑟略微显示出强硬的姿态，快速  
的，几乎是粗鲁的撕扯掉王耀的浴巾。低头接吻，亚瑟公式化摩挲着王耀的身躯，像是名不在状态却格外敬业的成人片演员。然后王耀环住亚瑟的肩，僵硬的回应对方的动作。

“停。”当亚瑟用沾满润滑油的手指试图塞进他的TUN缝，王耀终于受不了，他一把推开亚瑟，“你不喜欢男人对吧？”王耀舔舔嘴唇，喘着粗气，拼了命的想找出个漂亮的说辞，“你喜欢女人，我喜欢男人，我们没必要难为彼此，  
你可以去找你喜欢的，我不会介意这种事。”

亚瑟调暗了房间的灯，但王耀的表情和YINjing仍然可以看得清楚，“我介意。”亚瑟说，“我不是那种喝醉酒就上街脱裤子胡乱交配的猩猩，我也不会准许我的丈夫那么做。”

“我以为那是事先说好的！”王耀感觉亚瑟完全是个心理变态，“那我要怎么解决生理问题？下半辈子都靠手吗？”

“我可以帮助你。”亚瑟分开王耀的双腿，探身去拿床头柜上的安全套，“如果有需要你尽管提出来，我会尽量满足你。”

“下去。”王耀挥开亚瑟的胳膊，心烦意乱的翻身到床的一边。

“晚安。”亚瑟把拆了一半的避孕套扔进垃圾桶，转身去了浴室。

凌晨4点的时候，王耀感觉到有人睡在床的另一边。

对，是他的丈夫，是亚瑟。


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

隽永的文字交织成迷人的诗歌，可王耀只是来回拉过滑轴，根本无心品味屏幕中的惊心动魄——坐在床脚处理公务的柯克兰果然很让人分神。王耀忍不住一遍遍在心里咒骂这个无耻的英格兰政客。放下手里的Kindle,他光着脚走到落地窗边。

“地板很凉。”亚瑟说，他头都没动，就好像背后生出另一双眼睛。

“嗯。”王耀敷衍的回应，接着自顾自的平躺下来。

他枕着手臂，扭头去看玻璃上蜿蜒而下的雨水，默默在心里倒数回城的日期。这儿是柯克兰家的私人小岛，从飞机上往下看，形状像漂浮在海面上的祖母绿的宝石。可王耀没心情欣赏美景，更没心情探寻它背后的故事。不过他倒是记得柯克兰说过，这座房子和岛在1912年才正式属于柯克兰家族。

“毯子在右手边柜子的最低层。”亚瑟将文字标注为蓝色。

“嗯。”王耀翻了个身，完全把亚瑟的话当耳旁风。

越靠近门窗，外面的雨声就越大，夹杂着青草味的湿气顺着缝隙溜进来，几乎颠覆了盛夏的固有印象。王耀推开一点窗缝，让冷风卷着雨点吹进来。有点凉，但非常舒服，他忍不住像只贪凉的猫咪似的闭起眼睛。

“不要开着窗睡觉。”亚瑟一面在键盘上运指如飞，一面不住的用眼睛瞟电视上的女王演讲。婚姻比他想象中要强那么一点。除了某些方面的过于放纵，王耀并没有那么讨厌，目前为止，亚瑟很满意对方的寡言少语。

——先生，已经为您预约好了周日的威廉姆先生。

——辛苦你了。

亚瑟关掉屏幕上的消息框，回头看懒洋洋的王耀——他和只猫结婚了。双臂枕在脑后，灰T恤露出半截后腰，往下看就是凹陷下去的，圣涡，麦克斯菱，维纳斯的酒窝，随便你怎么称呼，亚瑟的目光没有停下来，绕到前面去，便隐约可以瞥见结实的腹肌和人鱼线。

漂亮的腹部线条总是让人联想到色情，亚瑟忍不住隔着裤子，在脑子里回想王耀的阴茎。尺寸正常，颜色正常，就是不知道——

“你这样会让我以为你是基佬。”王耀翻身，支起上半身，托腮看向亚瑟。

“性向有那么重要吗？”亚瑟不着痕迹的把目光移开，就好像自己根本是不经意间看向对方的性器官。

“当然重要了。”王耀说，“这决定着你婚姻生活的体位。”

“你是下面的吧。”亚瑟回手将笔电扔到床上，探身拿起毛毯。

“你想让我操你。”王耀挑起眉毛，露出不怎么不吃惊的神情。他的喜好没有那么固定，有的时候也会为了找刺激而和男伴交换位置。

“你看起来不像——”亚瑟找了个温和的词汇，“不像那么富有攻击性的人。”

“你看起来也不像是和男人结婚的人。”王耀接过亚瑟递来的毛毯。

“男人，女人。”亚瑟不屑的笑了下，“脑子远比性别重要。”

“那照这么说，”王耀停顿，趁机观察亚瑟的反应，“生活合拍也比生理合拍重要了？”

“你喜欢布拉金斯基？”亚瑟没有避开这个谈不拢的话题，反倒单刀直入起来。

“他挺可爱的。”王耀坐起身，看来有人想好好谈谈那个问题了。

“不行。”亚瑟说。

“不会让记者抓到的。”王耀放平自己的长腿，“我保证。”

“鉴于你的历史，这可让人信服。”亚瑟坐在矮床边缘，叉开双腿，俯下身，认真打量王耀的脸，“但，我说，不行。”

“伊万不行？”

“谁都不行。”

“谁都不行？”王耀非常不爽亚瑟的态度，就好像他们真的为了爱情结婚了似的，“我并不觉得你有限制我的能力——”

“说这话的时候，不觉得羞耻吗。”亚瑟说，“你在和你的新婚丈夫要求出轨的权利。”

“我们不是真的结婚——”

“那你觉得什么才真的婚姻？”亚瑟说，“爱情？我和你婚姻的基石远比那东西坚实的多。王耀，我和你的婚姻是两个家族的结合，你也是长子，你知道这意味这什么。”

“意味什么？”王耀嘲讽，“意味我们真的会爱上彼此，直到海枯石烂？”

“意味我们要彼此信任。”亚瑟捏住王耀的下颌，“意味我们要共同进退，保护彼此的利益。”

“这和我们彼此睡谁，没有任何关系。”王耀啪的声挥开亚瑟的手，“你以为我是精虫上脑的蠢货？还是你觉得我会把炮友带到家族里？生意是生意，性是性，这点上，你未免太小看我了。”

“我22岁的时候就进了MI6.”

“你做过间谍？”王耀笑了下，“那你肯定见多识广。”

“用身体换取情报，扮演感情上的猎捕者，崇尚灵与肉分离的性交——大多数人都以为自己意志坚定。”亚瑟说，“他们中没有一个成功的，你也不会。”

“什么？”

“全英国最好的特工也会爱上前苏联美女间谍。”亚瑟说，“无论是生活还是工作，我永远不会过分相信某人的个人素质。”

“这是我自己的事。”

“听不懂我说的吗。”亚瑟终于流露出不耐烦的神色，“从你同意结婚，你就不再是你自己。”

“呵，自以为是的幼稚鬼。”王耀站起身，走向五斗柜，拾起上面的烟盒。

“明天有摄影师过来。”亚瑟抽走王耀指间的香烟，折断，“戒掉这个。”

“用不用我戴上头巾。”王耀用胯部倚住抽屉，双手抱胸。

“不用。”亚瑟无意理会对方话里的刺，“我对你的要求只有两点，系住裤带，系住嘴。”

“那就看你有没有这个本事。”王耀捏扁空烟盒，忍着怒火走出房间。

*

阿尔的手机接收到一张‘diao照’,是伊万的。这也就意味着他哥哥的丈夫王耀也在同一时间看到了那张图片。短短三天的时间，阿尔甚至怀疑亚瑟没有在王耀面前换过短裤。

我现在在想着你ziwei。——伊万

这可真恶心，阿尔下意识将手机拿远，很怕屏幕里再蹦出什么瞎眼的图片。

想我什么？——王耀

王耀果然和阿尔想象中一样浪荡。

你现在穿着什么？——伊万

T恤和睡裤。——王耀

阿尔忍不住在脑海里想象王耀穿着松松垮垮睡衣的模样。他只见过王耀一次，但这一点也不妨碍他的脑补。

阿尔的手机接收到一张王耀在浴室的自拍。和他想的一样，王耀身材很棒，撩起来的T恤露出漂亮肌肉线条，侧站的姿势可以看见性感的翘屁股，比杂志封面还诱人。阿尔忍不住松松领带，他莫名觉得血液正分别往脑袋和yinjing奔涌。

脱掉你的上衣——伊万

这种要求简直一击即中。阿尔一面唾弃伊万的厚颜无耻，一面期待王耀的回应。然后，如愿以偿。

清晰可见的锁骨，浅褐色的rutou,目光追着看下去，就是若隐若现的腹外斜肌。王耀的裤腰拉的很低，好像只要倾斜屏幕就能看见他的chimao和家伙。

操。

阿尔站起身合住办公室的门，转身走进洗手间。

我想tian你——伊万

隔着裤子？——王耀

阿尔从裤兜里掏出一小袋润滑。

隔着裤子按摩你的龟头。——伊万

它硬起来的时候，我就撕烂你的短裤——伊万

真暴力——王耀

你不喜欢——伊万

接着说——王耀

我要让你分开腿坐在洗手台上，两只脚只能踩大理石的边缘——伊万

操。

阿尔脱下裤子，脑子都是王耀那副情动的样子，汗津津，脸通红，脚腕处是扯烂的内裤。阿尔狠狠操进自己的拳头，在想象中，他操进的是王耀潮湿松软的肛口。

“操，操！”阿尔发出粗粝的喘息。他想象中的王耀正死死揽住他的肩膀，下贱的迎合。

阿尔全身心沉浸在幻想中，直到手机震动把他拉回到现实中。

“喂，亚瑟。”阿尔猛地拉住裤子，声音听起来非常慌张，好像亚瑟也远程监控了他的手机似的。

“你在干什么？”亚瑟说，“听起来很奇怪。”

“跑步。”阿尔顺口胡诌，他办公室里的跑步机，从买回来就没开过。

“中午？”亚瑟说。

“嗯。”阿尔急忙岔开话题，“你打电话是什么事？”

“哦，明天和威廉姆一起过来。”亚瑟说，他不怎么在乎阿尔的私事。

“好，知道了。”阿尔挂断电话，靠住身后的瓷砖深深的呼了口气。他把手机扔在洗手台上，再没心思继续之前的事。

阿尔往手上挤了些洗手液，搓揉冲洗，可即便搽干双手，他仿佛还是能嗅得见空气中那股明显的腥气。

操。

阿尔叹了口气，抓起手机走出去。


End file.
